Bublegum Crisis: A New Beginning
by Mariana Elidar
Summary: Four women try to defeat rouge robots and have to defeat a cyborg gone rouge, but can they do it? Find out by reading the story!


Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo Rebuilt  
  
The Rescue  
  
A jet plane woke Priss as she lay on the blistering sands of the desert. She just barely opened her eyes to see it pass over the horizon. Sweat rolled down her bare body and her skin felt afire. It had only been a day or two since she had come out here but she had just laid down in the shade of her hardsuits "wings." When reentering the atmosphere, what was left of her motoslave had made "wings" for her. They gave her good shade at sometimes of the day.  
At this point it didn't. The sun baked her skin and burned her limbs. She often found herself dreaming of cool pools of water just near the horizon but she knew them for what they were, mirages.  
"Damn, Sylia. How long does it take for you to find a transport and come get me?" Priss whispered to the baking white-hot sands. She felt her own heart beat against the hard ground. Bu-bum bu-bum bu-bum. Things were looking so hopeless. At least the ground was cool. Cool?  
Priss shot up and looked toward the sky. Hovering over her was the same jet that had rescued her and Nene and Leon and all the others from when the ADPolice tower went rogue.  
A figure jumped down and approached her. They came closer and still she couldn't make out whom they were. Her eyes didn't seem to work right. Rough hands wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up and cradled her in their arms. The man, for now that he had picked her up she was sure that it was a man, carried her carefully back to the jet, which had landed.  
She saw another figure pass her and kneel beside her destroyed suit. Too many things were happing at once. She became dizzy and she knew this wasn't good. She had been so weak and in such bad condition because of the heat and not eating. The dizziness got worse and blackness rolled over her and she felt like she was falling.  
  
Falling into blackness for all of eternity. A silent scream escaped between her lips before she went limp.  
  
Darkness.Linna opened her eyes and found herself in the water. She swam toward the surface. Sun light blinded her as she broke the surface. Water ran down her face and shoulders. She saw Nene still lying under a tree near on the shore. They still had no clothes but they had gotten over the embarrassment. Still, they tried not to look at each other.  
Linna began to swim toward shore. She walked out of the water. Runnels of water ran down her bare body to soak the sand beneath her feet. She walked to a tree that they kept watch from and swung herself up into it. She adjusted herself until she was comfortable and leaned back against the main body of the tree. She relaxed and after a while she fell into a light sleep. Warmth from the sun bathed her body and caressed her skin. The warmth lulled her into a deeper sleep until she heard something that surprised her.  
She turned toward where the sound was coming and she gave a yell of delight. Nene jerked awake and looked at her suspiciously.  
"Look Nene! It's a jet!" Nene looked over her shoulder and saw the jet. Linna saw her jaw drop and then she stood up and started waving her arms in the air and screaming. Linna looked at her weird and glanced back at the jet. And then it clicked. That was Sylia's jet!  
"Oh my god! Sylia! Sylia! SYLIA!" Linna jumped down from the tree and ran up beside Nene. She jumped up and down and waved her arms above her head, imitating Nene.  
The jet landed and a platform lowered one side down to the sand. A figure appeared out of the jet, walking down the platform.  
"Stop jumping up and down like that." An embarrassed Mackie approached Nene holding out a blanket in front of him and trying very hard not to look at either of them. Nene stopped immediately and turned a bright red and took the towel from him hesitantly. Leon was right behind him and handed her a blanket as well.  
"Come on now. It's time to go." Linna wrapped the blanket firmly around her chest and waist leaving her shoulders bare. She tucked a corner under the edge of the blanket tight around her chest. Leon motioned for them to follow him. An idea came to Linna though.  
"Wait." Leon turned to look at her. "Where.where is Priss? What happened? Did we win or did Galatea kill.her? What happened?" Linna's face contorted in fear. Sweat trickled down her back as Leon's hard gaze held hers. Slowly his face softened.  
"She's onboard. We won but there is too much to explain right now. Hurry, Priss isn't in good condition and we need to get her to a doctor fast." Leon turned and jogged back to the lowered platform and the jet. Linna looked over at Nene and Mackie. Mackie had his arm around her bare shoulders. Nene had wrapped the towel like Linna. Their gazes met and they both nodded. Nene wrapped her arm around Mackie's waist as Linna ran ahead to the jet. They would soon follow. Linna approached the platform and slowly walked up it.  
Linna walked into the shaded interior of the jet. She could barely see, her eyes were still adjusted to the outside light. She walked over to where Leon was bent over a cot that was bolted in place. As Linna approached she caught the discussion between Sylia, Leon, and Mr. Henderson.  
"If we don't get her to a doctor soon she could.die." Leon whispered.  
"No I think she still has some time left.she's a strong fight and won't give in easily. Mr. Henderson.keep bringing water for her but make sure she doesn't drink too much or she won't be able to hold it down and then we'll never get her to eat." Linna came into view of the end of the bed. Slowly she walked forward.  
"Yes, Mistress Syli." Henderson caught sight of her and nudged Sylia who looked up and let out a relieved sigh.  
"Oh Linna.I was so worried about all of yo." Linna had come to the end of the bed and saw Priss. Her whole face was burned, the skin on her face drawn tight and thin. She looked like she would die at any moment. Linna's eyes watered as she gazed down at her friend's burnt body.  
She saw her friend's chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed the long, slow breathes of deep sleep. Linna began to weep for her friend and fell to her knees covering her face with her hands.  
  
Nene walked toward the jet with her arm around Mackie's waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. As they climbed up the ramp platform she saw Linna drop to her knees and burst out into tears. Nene lost the smile on her face. Sylia ran over to hug and hold Linna as she cried. Mackie tried to lead her away but she wouldn't allow him.  
"Don't go over there Nene, please! You won't like it! Please!" Nene gently pushed Mackie out of the way.  
"If Linna can see so can I." She walked over beside where Leon was standing looking down at a cot and she saw Priss. Nene's mouth dropped open and she tried to choke out a demand for an explanation but she couldn't talk. The words wouldn't come. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She looked up at Leon and he looked back down at her.  
"No, Nene. She's not dead but she is badly burned and dehydrated. She had no food or water or shade for about 5 to 6 days. Sylia thinks she'll make it as long as we get her to a doctor soon." Leon gave Nene a reassuring smile and gently pushed her back into Mackie's arms. Nene sat with Mackie and cried into his chest and Linna sat alone beside Priss. Every now and then a tear would trickle down her cheek but she would immediately wipe it away.  
"Hang on Priss.We'll be there soon, just hang on." Linna whispered over and over to Priss as they lifted off and began heading toward a doctor. 


End file.
